Spiked Punch
by CarrotTop of Derpibooru
Summary: Simply put, Spike gets dominated by Twilight Sparkle.


**Spiked Punch**

_By Carrot Top_

He never thought of it. He never imagined that his limbs wound be tightly chained to the large steel 'X' that resided in Twilight Sparkle's basement. He never believed that the young student would be audacious enough to tease the aperture to his brown abyss with a magenta dildo. He never considered why Twilight owned such a large bottle of sleeping pills, or why she had been oddly peppy within the past few weeks. His stupidity cursed him with a visit to the bleak cellar, a fresh ball gag lodged in his mouth, and a chuckling mare lubricating her toy. The rounded bright cylinder was placed against his plot-door by the deft movements of skilled hooves. Spike could not prepare his anus.

The pink mass sharply trespassed into Spike's young caverns. The soft pressure Sparkle applied to it evolved into a rhythmic thrusting that teased and tickled the dragon's midget anal cavity. She engulfed the toy in a magical aurora and mentally recited a spell to incite the device into a fit of vibrating. His shocked eyes shut in confusion and his wiggling tail rose in arousal. An electric jolt of unnerving love surged through his body and smacked his brain. The device was then angled towards his prostate. That miniature gland was mildly rattled and vitalized affectionately. As the assistant quivered and shook his bindings, a spark formed within his conscience that ignited a worry; this seemingly torturous act was gradually morphing into a slight pleasure that he took great interest in. His immature mind jostled about in an attempt to retrieve an answer as to why he felt so good.  
'_Am I just some perv? I mean, why else would Twi do this for me unless she thought I liked this stuff? '_He pondered with a bittersweet disposition until his attention was caught by another odd touch. His mistress began to physically poke and prod at his erecting member with her bare hooves.

"Wow, this didn't take long!" she exclaimed with a smile. Her perusal of the vexed phallus grew into a gentle playful stroking of it that confused her subject even greater. His pitiful attempt to escape the rope's grip failed humorously as the strokes became heavier. Twi smirked and donned a freshly bought pair of watertight latex gloves.

"I'm pretty sure you're ready for the next part of our lesson, right Spike?" she inquired maliciously. Spike could only produce a stressed whimper behind his gag.  
"Great!" she stated while pouring droplets of an oily substance on her shimmering glove. She rubbed her latex armored appendages together and spread the viscous fluid evenly over them.

"I know this must be a bit uncomfortable, but you have to learn the facts of life!" she cooed motherly. The warmth of her hooves radiated onto Spike's pride as they neared. Another pause, and then the student firmly grasped the fully hardened appendage. Spike struggled wildly against this mysterious contact. "Mmmmhm!" were the few muffled words Spike could produce before Twi's hooves caressed and anguished his hardened member. The strokes deepened into a lust induced massage that jostled his nerves into submission. Even the bare basic words Spike was familiar with had been replaced with joyous moans. The infantile dragon humped the air, momentarily interrupting Twi's operation.

"Bad assistant!" she barked while accelerating the dildo's thrusts. The growling mare rubbed a silver bullet vibrator revengefully against his curved dick. Spike rested his eyes and accepted fate's cruelty.

Destiny never allotted young Spike a sliver of mercy within the next hour. No pony ever dared to investigate the torrent of shrieks that escaped from the quaint library's thick bark coated exterior. Every move that Twi made would force him into a frantic fit of helpless keening. And for every whine or cry for relief Spike emitted Twi would only exaggerate the tortures. A shrill yelp was met with another vibrator, a whimper encountered the wrath of Twilight's horn, and a joyous scream damned the dragon with faster strokes. The dildo had been replaced with a butt plug plated with apathetic steel and dipped in fresh carrot oil, and the strokes eased solely when Twi's hooves tired. Any former prospect of escape dissipated into the atmosphere of lost futures and broken dreams Spike could only faintly recall. Only wild, beastly pleasure would and could be expected by the ferociously squirming victim.

His mind retreated into a trench of irrational instincts, and precum emerged from his fleshy hill. Abruptly another foreign sensation arrived into his mind; an immense pressure was now haunting his nethers. He instinctively felt as though he was close to fulfilling a new responsibility allotted to him by fate. The pressure increased in proportion to the precum drooling from his 'egg maker'.  
"_Oh no, I gotta pee!" _worried he while huffing violently. That unanswered urge to endure relief vexed every rattling bone his body held. After another agonizing five minutes of immense loving the perplexed victim was answered with a flow of a viscous white fluid cascading from his spout. The sudden flow of liquefied pleasure flooded his mind and drowned all other thoughts into oblivion. His attention was purged in a purified extract of splendidly overwhelming sensations that diluted every other external touch. Every conspiracy to distract himself was immediately mutilated by this hurricane of lust. Even the aspiration of courting Rarity was now a smoldering mound of unreachable images. The puddle of leaking semen grew and stained the carpet into a fine pink shade. His love stand pulsated and ached as the last drops of seed exited just as his consciousness did.

An ambiguous session of darkness that fogged his mind drifted away as his eyes opened to the familiar sight of his fluffy pillow. The cushion had been fluffed tenderly, and his muscles were blessed with tension's death. The moonlight that ventured through the windows lapped at his glistening scales with a tenderness that could only be derived from bare nature. Truly pure gayety had befallen over the elder library on this night; Twilight conquered her submissive nature, Spike's journey for love had succeeded, and even Owlicous managed to mate with a stray hooter. Spike limbed backwards to indulge in Twilight's majestic embrace further. With a sigh of satisfaction, Spike sunk into another restful slumber.

Epilogue:

The love conjured forth tonight eventually infected the entire town; mares now regularly fornicate their eternal mates in public, orgies are commonplace and rampant, and even the royal sisters married each other in the most spectacular cathedral ever constructed by hooves. The very concept of masturbation became inane within the lusting town. T'was a beautiful disease that sickened them, and only the quarantine of hatred could cease its travel. Equestria eventually disobeyed common sense and declared that the town, by definition, was the very act of fucking. Soon all pony-produced dictionaries only used the land's name in reference to intense acts of affection. Ponies were sex, and sex was ponies.

The End


End file.
